


Easy Target

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Being mean to Guy, mostly.
Relationships: Asch the Bloody/Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Easy Target

**Author's Note:**

> March 23, 2007. For Para.

Asch would never admit to actually agreeing with Luke, mainly because Luke was the one agreeing with him. Which wasn't to say no good would come of their agreement - that was an absolute untruth. Two of them could actually manage to pin their shared childhood friend and hold him in place in the Keterburg spas until Guy looked a little too pale and ready to pass out from a few too many girls in their bathing suits pausing nicely to talk to the three men.

Unlike Asch and Luke, who truthfully had been having a perverse sort of fun holding Guy and not paying attention to the bathing beauties, by the time the Guy was released he'd developed a slight problem and had scrambled off to the locker room.

"Well?" Asch asked Luke as they watched the locker room door swing shut.

"Yeah, I know," Luke replied, obviously trying not to smile.

Not that they were agreeing on anything. Or doing something together. Guy was just an easy target - theirs.


End file.
